


Fire and Ice

by Sarah_von_Krolock



Series: Green, green, green are all my dresses [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_von_Krolock/pseuds/Sarah_von_Krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki shows and confesses to her the truth about is heritage, thinking he has lost her now forever. But her love for him is just too deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

He draws back, takes several steps backwards as she comes towards him. He can’t even look her into the eyes out of fear what he might read in them. Hate. Disgust. Fear. He would never ever be able to take another breath if he would see these in the deep blue seas her eyes are. Those eyes that have been always filled with love and affection towards him. He can’t see how everything breaks in them. Again she takes a step at him, reaching out with her hand but he only draws back more and more. He can’t let her touching him, he would only hurt her. He promised once to never hurt her. He’s just waiting for her to scream, to yell at him, to call him a monster. He’s just waiting. His heart feels heavy, it’s difficult to breath, and it feels like an iron hand is grabbing his heart and crushes it.

“Loki…”

“I-I understand if… if you want to go now… I… I won’t force you to stay. Feel free to go… if you want to… I… I can’t force you, it would be too much to ask for of me if you would… I… I can’t demand of you to live… with a monster,” he breathes, his voice shaking, telling how much he fears. Fears her reaction, fears to be alone, fears that she leaves.

It’s silent for several moments before she raises her voice again.

“Who said I want to go?”

“I know that you want to… No one… can ever… live at the side of a monster… no one can ever let it happen to be touched by a monster… no one… can ever love a monster… you’re only staying… because you’re too well educated…” The first tear rolls down his cheeks and he turns away from her. It just hurts too much. “I am the monster, the enemy my beautiful Belladonna… please go… please go and… be happy…” He can’t hold back the tears and starts to crying. The knowledge that he won’t be ever able to make her happy because of his existence, that she would hate him, despise him, fear him, that she’s losing her love for him, the knowledge that she might share the things they once shared with another one… that he’s losing her because of the cursed star that lies upon him, the only one in his life he would die for, he would never betray, he would never lie to. It feels like someone would rip his heart out of his chest, a numbing pain that makes it difficult to breath.

“Loki…”

“Please just go…! By the Norns, just go…” The tears are streaming down his face; he’s sobbing and whining in agony, sinking on his knees because his legs aren’t any longer able to bear his weight. He wishes Odin would have let him die back then… otherwise he wouldn’t have to live with this pain and agony now. He doesn’t realize how Sigyn comes closer, slowly, step by step. Only when her fingers are touching his shoulder he suddenly spins around and crawls away from her. He takes a deep breath, swallows the tears before he starts to speak again. “Say what you want to say… just say it… spit it out and then go…” His voice is low without any hope, idle and resigned. It’s silent for several moments before he slowly raises his eyes, just looking at her out of the corner of his eyes at first before he looks straight at her. Fear and insecurity are shimmering in his eyes. “Say what you want to say…”

“I love you.”

Three simple words he is used to hear from her before this happened, before he got to know of his true heritage, before he couldn’t go on lying to her and telling her the truth. Three simple words that are music with her voice. With question and confusion in his eyes he looks up at her. “What…?”

“I love you, Loki. I’ll always do. And nothing can ever change this.” She’s going down on her knees in front of him. “I love you dearly and no matter what happens I’ll still do. Your… appearance, your true heritage, doesn’t change who you are. I’ve learned to know you as Loki Odinson. And that’s who you are, not matter what other might tell you. A name doesn’t determine your personality, who you are. The opinions of others shouldn’t be a matter to you. You are no monster. You are not the enemy. You are not responsible for what an older generation had caused. You’re neither a monster nor the enemy. You are my Loki. My Loki. Only that should be important to you.”

He still looks at her with disbelieve, with question in his eyes. “But… everyone knows… everyone knows what I am… everyone… they always knew… that’s why they always whispered… why they threw those glances at me… why they always hated me… because I’m the monster everyone is teaches since the dawn of time to fight and hate and slaughter… everyone fears… I’m the thing they tell gruesome stories to children to teach them fear… Sigyn,” he cries, “everyone knows… everybody knew it the whole time… everyone lied to me and betrayed me… Now I know the reason why they shunned me my whole life… I’ve always been a monster… but I never saw it…”

“No, no, no… You’re no monster… Loki, look at me. Do you believe me?”

He looks at her with insecure, still shaking, his lips trembling. “You’re the only one who never lied to me…”

“Then believe me, you’re no monster. They are the true monsters because they want to blame you for something that’s not your fault. You’re no monster. You’re the most wonderful man I can ever dream of,” she smiles. “You make me laugh, you make me happy. You teach me magic, you’re treating me equal. And most of all you love me.” She smiles at him and slowly she reached her hand out, slowly and with great care her fingertips are touching the back of his hand. “I could never leave you. I would die everyday a thousand deaths without you. Believe me when I say that I love you.”

With fascination he looks down to his hand, sees how the icy blue skin slowly turns to its proper pale shape by her touch. Sees how it crawls up his hand, his arm. Hope lightens up the bright red of his eyes.

“Nothing can ever change this. Nothing and no one. Do you believe me?”

He looks up to her, still confused and full of fear. But there is nothing he should be afraid of. Only love he could read in her eyes. Love and affection. Slowly he’s nodding and she comes closer. She cups his face with her hands, his skin on his cheeks also turning back to its proper shape, crawling through his face and also the red of his eyes is turning back to his ordinary shimmering green. It eases his heart to see that he doesn’t hurt her, that she doesn’t have bruises from touching him. He feared so much to burn her with an icy cold. He takes a deep breath, sighs in release.

“You will never leave me?”

“Never.”

“Do you promise me? Do you swear it?”

“I’m swearing it. By the suns and the moons, by my beating heart. I’ll always love you. You’re my man, Loki.”

Her warm, soft eyes and the lovely smile on her face. Slowly he reaches out with one hand, putting it on her cheek. How warm her skin is, how soft and smooth it is. He can’t believe that she really, truly loves him. That she’s still here at his side. “You really love me? You really won’t leave me?”

She smiles lovingly at him. “Yes, I really love you. And I will never leave you. I will tell it you every day a hundred times if you need this to believe me. I love you, I love you, I love you. I’ll never leave you, I’ll never leave you, I’ll never leave you. And have I already said that I love you?”

The ghost of a smile spreads across his face. “I love you, Sigyn… never doubt that I love you… You’re everything to me. I could never bear it if you would leave me. You’re my heart, my love, my soul. It would tear me apart if you would ever go.”

“That will never happen, my darling.” She strokes through his hair, comes closer and places a kiss on his lips.

He sighs with release, closing his eyes. Nothing will ever taste as sweet as her lips. Sweet and soft. His hand on her cheek wanders to her neck, pressing her more against him, deepening the kiss. “I don’t deserve you… I’ll never do.” His forehead leans against hers, breathing against her lips.

“Shhh… you deserve me more than everyone else.” Again she kisses him, closing her eyes and enjoys the sweet moment. Her hand tucks firmer into his hair while she deepens the kiss, the other she places on his chest. Immediately she opens his shirt. She needs to feel his skin, again warm, almost hot. Her hand rubs over his chest, resting on the spot where his heart beats beneath it. Feeling how it pounds against her fingertips, strong and steadily.

His hands are placed on her neck and waist, drawing her nearer, pressing her against him. He needs her to be close, needs to feel her body, warm and soft. He inhales the scent of her hair, a fading hint of her perfume and the slight scent of her own. This mixture gives him a hot sensation in his belly that goes deeper. With one hand he goes beneath her dress, wandering up her thigh, stroking and massaging the warm flesh. He draws a sigh from her, another one as he slightly nibbles at her bottom lip. He loves those delicate sounds of her, delicate and sweet with her voice. Sounds only he can draw from her. It encourages him even more in what he’s doing, that it’s right, that he’s right for her. How she moans against his lips, moving against him, how she grabs into his hair… He’s right for her, he’s the only one. He leans his head back, cupping her chin and brings her to look him into the eyes. “You will be shunned…They will shun you for being with me… You’ll be an outcast… and you’ll be homeless if you’re going to stay with me because I don’t have a home anymore. You’ll be my only family.”

“Your home is at my side, Loki. And I don’t care about the others, I never did. Everything is alright as long as I have you.” She strokes over his cheek. “And your family is bigger than me. Your family is whom you have in here.” She places her hand on his chest upon the spot where his heart beats beneath it. “The people you have in there are you family and have always been. It doesn’t matter a single bit who are your father or mother by name. Those who have a place in your heart are your true parents, those who helped you to grow up, those who sung you lullabies, those who fought your fears, those who taught you and raised you to the well grown up man you are. And I know how much you mean to your mother, how much she loves you. You are her son, Loki. You are an Odinson. And Thor…”

“He will kill me if he knows the truth…” Tears are starting to dwell in his eyes again. “He hates… monsters like me like nothing else, you know that… if he knows the truth about me he’ll hate me, he’ll kill me… He once swore to destroy all Fr…” It’s obviously that it costs him too much speak it out, to bring himself in relation with this name. “Frost Giants. He’ll hate me and kill me…” He presses her against him; bury his face in the crook of her neck.

She can feel how his tears are wetting her skin. “No, he won’t… He’s still your brother, he’ll still love you like one. He always defended you, he always fought for you. That you have been raised together, played together, fought together, together caused mischief will be more important for him than your true parentage. You are still his brother, Loki.”

“No… you don’t understand… he  _hates_  what I am… he  _hates me_.”

The desperation in his voice is breaking her heart. Slowly she strokes through his hair and over his back. “No… he never will… You know how he is… he’ll just smile it away, take you in a headlock and ruffle your hair, calling you baby brother…” She hears him chuckling through the sobbing and it makes her heart easier.

He calms down after some moments more, taking a deep breath. He’s so grateful to her that he must never excuse for his tears, that he never must be a warrior in front of her, that he must never be ashamed of his feelings. Now he just hugs her close, snuggling and playing lovingly with her hair. “I love you, Sigyn… You are everything to me…”

“I love you too…” She strokes through his hair, placing a kiss on his temple, admiring his lips as he turns his face to her. Sweet, little and innocent kisses at first before she starts to glide with her tongue over his lips, demanding admission.

Gladly he’s giving it her, bid her tongue welcome, playing with it, allure it. He moans softly against her lips, lips more sweet than honey-whine, more delicious than the golden apples. One hand ruffles her hair, making a mess out of it, enjoying that silky structure beneath and between his fingers. Slowly he wanders down with his lips, caressing her cheek and chin, going deeper to her neck. His lips are gliding slightly over the thin skin, playing with his tongue at it before he starts to nibble at it. Her wonderful sighs are like music for him. He wants to hear more of these wonderful tunes. His hands roam over her body, caressing her breasts.

She moans lowly, with one hand in his hair she presses him more against her neck, leaning herself in his hands. She can feel the warmth of his hands through the fabric but the fabrics gets soon annoying. She wants to feel his hands on her bare skin. His warm skin on hers without any barriers.

She opens the fasteners of her dress on her shoulders; let the fabric slipping down. He brushes deeper with his lips, his hands are undoing the ribbon that holds her breasts. He sighs against her skin, embraces her with one arm and drawing her on his lap. He wants to be her so close like never before. His lips and tongue caresses her skin while one hand admires her breast, kneading it softly, encircling her rosy bud with his thumb. He licks down to her other breast, kissing the warm flesh tenderly, drawing the sweet peak between his teeth. She’s sighing his name, moaning it in pleasure, letting out a small scream of joy as he moves with his other hand around her waist, deeper and pressing his slender fingers against her lustful spot. He rubs that sweet spot of her, enjoys how her fingers are pressing into his shoulders, how she makes a mess out of his hair, hearing her panting breath, her little sighs and moans. He increases the movement of his fingers until she bucks her hips against his hand, until he can feel the moisture between her legs, bringing his blood to boil and pumping deeper in him. It’s bliss the knowledge that he can always arouse her that only he’s able to.

He embraces her, bringing her softly on her back. He’s getting rid of his shirt, it’s too warm for him now. She always warms him, better than every fire it could. He bends again over her, starts again to kiss her neck and slowly gliding deeper. His hands stroke over her sides, teasing the sensitive skin with his fingertips and taking off her dress, tossing it aside. Her hands roam over his shoulders, grabbing into his hair. She arches her back as his lips reaching her belly, as his tongue plays at her bellybutton. Feverish kisses he spreads over her, licking deeper. He can smell her arousal, lowly he moans against her skin, his hands wandering up and down on her. Feeling her soft and warm skin beneath his hands and against his lips, hearing her sighing his name in pleasure, feeling her fingers in his hair, smelling her arousal… this mixtures makes him feeling dizzy. He’s already panting as he rises on his knees, undoing his trousers that has become too tight. Looking down on her he sees how she looks up at him, seeing her breathing fast, how her eyes are wandering up and down on him and how she bites her lower lip while doing this. His eyes are locked with hers as he pushes down his pants until her eyes are breaking away, looking lower, licking over her lips. How erotic she looks, how she’s able to make simple gestures like licking over her lips so erotic. He comes over her again, placing himself between her legs. He braces himself on one elbow, stroking over her cheek and through her hair with the other hand, simply looking at her and admiring her beauty. Embraced by her arms and legs, her hands on his back or in his hair, it feels good. It feels right. It feels like home. “Oh Sigyn… I love you… I love you so much…”

She smiles up to him. “I love you too… but now I want you to show me how deeply you love me,” she whispers against his lips, licking over them and nibbling at his bottom lip.

How can he ever resist her? He looks into her eyes, hazy and full of lust, lust for him. Only for him. He presses his lips on hers, kissing her deeply, almost devouring her mouth. He needs her, needs her now more than ever. “You’re really able to love a monster?” he murmurs against her lips.

With one hand in his hair she draws him back until she can look him into the eyes. “No. I’m not able to love a monster, neither a Frost Giant, nor an Aesir. But I’m able to love you. Do I need to tell you this every few minutes that you believe me?”

“No,” he whispers, his lips brushing down to her chin, over her neck while one hand massaging her thigh, shifting a bit. He pushes himself into her, slowly inch by inch, drawing a high-pitched moan from her. “Your sweet moans are proof enough…” Himself slips a moan from his lips, closing his eyes and just enjoys this moment. It feels always like a pure bliss, to be surrounded by her completely, to be connected with her in this way, when they become one.

She sighs, saviours the feeling to have him inside of her, feeling him hard and strong, shivers under his breath on her skin. The lust is constantly throbbing within her, down between her legs and he only increases this hot throbbing. She would never let him go. Only he can feed and stay her hunger, her lust.

He draws back only to thrust back into her, his rhythm slow and caressing. Her nails digging into his back, her thighs pressing into his waist. She welcomes his thrust with soft moans and sweet sighs, moving her hips against his. A deep groan escapes his lips, a hoarse whisper of her name. He can feel her shivering and trembling beneath him, every twitch of her muscles. Her moans and breath at his ear, the scent of her hair filling his nose, her heated skin… he increases his movements, gets faster, hardens his rhythm a bit.

She moans loudly his name, scratching over his back, one hand grabs into his hair. Softly he bites into her neck, drawing the sensitive skin between his teeth, nibbling at it. He licks over these spots, breathing against them and brings her even more to shiver. He sighs her name, the heat and tension within him becomes stronger with every second. He leans his forehead in the crook of her neck, panting and moaning, pressing her more on the floor with his body.

A well-known heat and tension is building up within her, heat and tension only he’s giving her. Feeling his weight upon her only increases these feelings. She draws back his head, kissing him passionately, moaning and sighing against his lips. His dark growls send lustful shudders through her body.

How sweet her voice sound when she starts to beg him. Begging him to give her more, to feel him harder and deeper. He trembles under her begging voice before he increases his rhythm until he can hear her screams of joy and delight. Nails scratching over his back, thighs pressing into his side, he’s grunting and groaning as she tightens around him. As if she wants to hold him captivate within her. He can feel how close she is, how her silky, wet muscles are trembling, how she arches her back, how her hips bucking against his. It needs only a few more thrusts until she screams his name, until her whole body is tensing, until she embraces him tightly. Her wonderful screams of joy… He follows her over the edge, pouring all of himself into her. Slowly he rides out their orgasm, kissing her cheek and neck while he’s doing it. She sighs softly, stroking lovingly through his hair until he stops, just resting in her.

She turns her face to him, kissing his temple and cheek, panting, trying to catch her breath again. “I love you… I love you… I love you so much…”

He turns his face to her, a slight, exhausted smile lies upon his lips. Tenderly he strokes a few strands of blonde locks of her back, caressing her cheek, looking into her eyes. “I know,” he breathes. Holding her in a tight embrace, snuggling against her. “I know… I know you do… I love you more than you can imagine… I need you…”

“I know,” she smiles, sighing with pleasure.


End file.
